unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Blyke
Blyke is a third-year studentChapter 7 of Wellston High and serves as the school's Jack. Appearance Blyke is a pale-skinned teenager with crimson hair and golden eyes. While in school he wears the normal uniform but often without the jacket or the vest. During the turf war against Agwin, he wore a grey singlet and black running shorts. In the Christmas scenes, he wears a red Christmas sweater. In Chapter 45 he wore a khaki henley shirt and blue jeans. During his trip to the mall with Isen and Remi, he wore a khaki vest, black t-shirt, and dark green pants. His eyes glow with a yellow hue when he uses his powers, and his speech and thought bubbles appear a pale red colour. Gallery Personality Blyke is a normal teenager who, for the most part, minds his own business (unless provoked), but to his friends, he is loyal, protective, and even empathetic as shown when he expressed concern over Remi after her brother died. He may also share Remi's beliefs and outlooks in cripples because he was never bothered by John until he slapped Remi. He can be quite temperamental, however, especially when he argues or fights with Isen. According to Seraphina, Blyke is also open and straight-forward, with no secrets to hide. History First Day Blyke was seen in John's class when the latter introduced himself as a new student. He, like many other students, witnessed Elaine shun John.Chapter 7 Perfection Blyke was briefly seen as a silhouette, being told by Isen that the Triple Chocolate Cake was to be served that day.Chapter 20 Project Partners Blyke and Isen were partners when the teacher assigned a literary analysis project later that day.Chapter 36 Sometime after Seraphina became Ace, Wellston needed a new Jack to fill in the position. Arlo wished for Cecile to take up the position, but Remi disagreed. With the King and Queen at an impasse, Seraphina chose the straight-forward Blyke to be the next Jack.Chapter 80 Plot Beginning During his third-year in Wellston, Blyke borrowed Isen's Pen, and accidentally broke the pen's clip. Out of anger, Isen punched Blyke through the wall and the two began to battle in Wallik Hall. The two continued to battle and cause an excessively loud racket until an angry Doctor Darren intervened. The furious doctor then proceeded to drag Blyke and Isen to the infirmary. In the infirmary, Doctor Darren began the chew them out, furious that they caused so much noise while school was in session; however, both Blyke and Isen began arguing again while trying to justify their actions. The two stopped arguing and stayed quiet when Doctor Darren bashed their foreheads together.Chapter 6 Turf War Blyke along with Arlo, Elaine, and Seraphina participated in the recent Turf Wars against AgwinChapter 13; during the event, Blyke fought and won against Agwin's Jack, Gou, before he was pitted against Agwin's Queen, Rein. Despite his best efforts, Blyke was overwhelmed by Rein's Arachnid ability and was called off by Seraphina to be healed by Elaine. During Arlo's battle with Rein, Blyke watched from the sidelines with the other Royals and was surprised when Arlo started to strangle Rein.Chapter 16 Investigation After the turf war against Agwin High School, Blyke bragged to Isen that he got to see Seraphina in action. However, under the condition that he would not tell anyone, Blyke reluctantly told his friend that Seraphina attacked Arlo.Chapter 18 Isen never kept his end of the deal however as Remi had already heard of the incident thanks to all the other students talking about it when she came back. While helping Remi catch up with the events that happened at Wellston during her absence, Blyke suggested that Remi, as queen, should stop Arlo and Seraphina's conflict from escalating even further, but she flat out refused. After asking Remi why she left, Blyke was shocked to hear that she had to attend her late brother's funeral.Chapter 23 After Isen was tasked to research John, both he and Blyke were studying in the library. While Blyke was "typing an essay" due the next day Isen showed off John's class photo from New Bostin High School. Blyke did not care however and asked why Isen was even interested in John all of a sudden. Isen did not answer Blyke's question, and the two were caught by the school librarian. Suspension Blyke was walking down the hall with Remi when he noticed John dropped all of his papers. Despite Remi's good intentions of helping him, John slapped Remi, which angered Blyke. Angry with John's insolence, Blyke was about to finish him off, but Remi stopped him. True Colours After noticing Isen researching John again, Blyke mentioned that John is a complete ass for slapping Remi. Blyke then voiced his concern for Remi and noticed that she has become passive since Rei's death. Isen suggested that they take Remi to the mall to ease her mind; Blyke agrees and tells Isen not to bail out before leaving. Trio Trouble On that weekend, Blyke waited for Remi outside the girls' dormitory. When Isen arrived with the movie tickets, Blyke questioned his choice, but ultimately went with it. The trio left for Kovoro Mall when Remi came downstairs. First, they headed to U-Mart, where Isen spent almost half an hour shopping for a new pen. Growing impatient, Blyke and Remi started playing with some volleyballs that were on sale and threw one at Isen to make him hurry up so they could watch the movie, Siren's Lament. ''During the finalé of the movie, Blyke cried the least of the three. After the movie, in hopes of winning an easy prize, Blyke paid the Ability Gauge Vendor to gauge Remi. He was disappointed with the prize, as it cost about as much as the fee he paid the Ability Gauge Vendor. He and Isen confronted the vendor after Remi realised that there was a transmitter within her teddy bear, much like the one she found in Seraphina's. Before he and Isen were able to turn the vendor in however, he was distracted by a well-timed smoke bomb. Chapter 48 Blyke then cleared the smoke and noticed that the Ability Gauge Vendor was gone. Once Isen located the escaping Vendor, he, Blyke, and Remi gave chase breaking a wall in the process. After Isen stopped a semi-truck, Blyke jumped on top of its trailer and prepared his Energy Beam to stop the vendor and his accomplice. Unfortunately, he was stopped by Payton and was taken under custody.Chapter 49 After realizing that the trio were from Wellston Private High School, Payton realized that he arrested innocents and under Blyke's suggestion, left to check the security tapes. With the guard's back turned, Blyke proceeded to give him two middle fingers. While Payton was gone, Blyke listened to Remi talk about high-tiers being cripples in their own right and Isen talking about the possible connection between EMBER and the government. The conversation ended with Payton's return; when Payton was finished reviewing the tapes, he told the trio that they needed to make an official statement.Chapter 50 Monster Two days after the Kovoro Mall incident, Blyke and Isen were reading the school newspaper and were surprised that the top story was about the trio causing a bomb threat. They were then called to see Headmaster Vaughn along with Remi, and the duo merely stood quietly while Remi explained the entire situation. After a few words of warning, the headmaster let the trio go back to class.Chapter 52 Aftermath While Blyke and Isen were walking out of class, with the former bragging that the lecture was easy to understand, the two overheard other students talking about Arlo's recent injuries. Blyke did not believe that Arlo could lose and told Isen to simply dismiss it as a rumour.Chapter 59 Rage While Isen was tasked with researching EMBER's movements, Remi tasked Blyke with hanging flyers in hopes to raise awareness within the school body. However, Blyke grew concerned about Remi's current obsession with EMBER and noted that this ongoing obsession of hers has lasted over a month. He reported Remi's behavior to Arlo, who saw that Remi's words could potentially spread fear and chaos for the student body. When Arlo invited Remi for a drink, the Queen asked Blyke if he wanted to come, but he politely refused, saying that he had to meet his new roommate. Unfortunately, his mood soured when he realized that John was his new roommate. If it were not for Keene's presence, the two likely would have fought.Chapter 78 Blyke woke up the next at 7:00, grouchy and tired. What soured his day more was John, hogging the bathroom for half an hour. He met up with Isen once he had finished his preparations from school and complained about John's presence in the room. However, Blyke noted that Isen's reactions were a bit peculiar, as if he was defending the Cripple. His suspicions were cut short, however, when Isen spit his drink on the Jack and ran off, claiming that he was late for a club meeting. Angered and wet from the drink on his face, Blyke gave chase.Chapter 79 Sometime during school, Remi told Blyke to drop the investigation on EMBER; while he was glad Remi dropped her obsession with the shadowy organization, he felt as if her tone was off. Isen suggested that he was overthinking it and as the two friends made their way to the dorms, they found an unconscious John. On Isen's suggestion, both he and Blyke had to haul the unconscious John up three flights of stairs and set him down on a bed. After John had woken up and began to cynically question the journalist, Blyke got fed up with John's cynicism, and angrily grabbed John by the shirt collar and refused to let go until Isen forced him to. The duo eventually decided to leave John alone to recover, though as soon as they left the room, Blyke began to question why Isen was adamant on defending John. However, the Jack never got his answer as Cecile called Isen for an important meeting.Chapter 84 The next morning, after failing to call Isen, Blyke had to prepare himself in hurried rush as John took his time in the bathroom earlier. His day was further soured when he walked out of his dorm to see John arguing with two other students and quickly diffused the situation by shooting an Energy Beam at one of the students and scratching their cheek. He then threatened that if another skirmish happened, he wouldn't let them off with just a scratch. With his morning soured and annoyed with John following him, Blyke managed to find Isen and angrily asked why the journalist didn't pick up his phone. After claiming that he was busy, Isen asked the redhead why he was so late, and Blyke complained about how John continues to hog the bathroom and how he got into a fight that morning with two unnamed students. Curious, Isen asked Blyke for the identity of the students, but all information Blyke knew of was that they were associated with Zeke.Chapter 85 Bonus Episodes Childhood Blyke is in his room watching ''Dragon Ball on television and tries to copy the Kamehameha using his Energy Beam. He is stopped by his mother, who shouts at him to clean his room.Bonus Episode Hot Chocolate Isen asks Blyke if he would like any hot chocolate. When Blyke says he would, Isen tells him to go make it himself, much to Blyke's irritation. Levels and Tiers Blyke is used as a comparison to Krolik in uru-chan's lesson. Later, he is seen playing cards with Remi and Isen.Bonus Episode 2 Powers & Abilities Blyke profile.jpg|Blyke's stats Blyke energy toss.jpg|Blyke throwing his energy beams Blyke laser.PNG|Blyke firing his energy beam as a laser Blyke dodge.jpg|Blyke using his energy beams to evade Rein's arachnid legs [[Energy Beam|'Energy Beam']]:' Blyke is capable of generating red energy beams from his hands and is able to use said energy beams as projectiles to hurl at foes, as a continuous laser beamChapter 14 and can enhance his speed and evasion by using them to propel himself.Chapter 15 He is the sixth most powerful student in Wellston and the Jack on the Turf Wars roster. Physical Abilities Physically, Blyke is shown to be extremely resilient, capable of getting up after being sent flying through a wall. Relationships * Isen: They seem to be good friends/frenemies judging by their interactions with one another. He, Isen, and Remi appear to be a trio of sorts. * Remi: Blyke allegedly has a crush on RemiChapter 26, and appears to be legitimately concerned for her well being as shown when he noticed Remi's change in behavior.Chapter 45 In addition, he is quite protective of her and her honour as he nearly kills John with an Energy Beam when the latter insults her.Chapter 33 * John: Despite being in the same class, Blyke doesn't seem to know who John is, possibly due to his low social status. Blyke didn't even know who John was when Isen mentioned him.Chapter 27 However, John soon entered Blyke's radar when the cripple slapped and insulted Remi, angering Blyke to the point of shooting an Energy Beam at the powerless student. From that day forth, Blyke has held John in low regard and despises him; his thoughts on John sour even further after realizing that he's his new roommate. * Seraphina: Blyke seems to respect her and is in awe of her, much like the rest of Wellston and is excited to tell Isen that he got to see her fight. Seraphina, on the other hand, sees Blyke as open and trustworthy, and made Blyke the Jack off of these traits. * Arlo: Blyke dutifully follows Arlo's commands as he is the Jack and Arlo is the King. * Elaine: Blyke and Elaine are both members of the Turf Wars roster. Notes & Trivia * The Energy Beam technique used to injure Gou is inspired by the Kamehameha from ''Dragon Ball.Bonus ** Blyke was a big fan of the ''Dragon Ball Series' as a child. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Turf War participant Category:Elite-tier Category:Wellston Students‎ Category:Jack